


It's an Hypnotic Kind of Dance

by 9haharharley1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, IgNoct, M/M, Short & Sweet, teens kissing twenty year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: Noctis and Prompto sneak out to go clubbing. Ignis enlists Gladio's help to search for them. Too bad Gladio isn't very helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something super short and sweet to counteract the feels I had during chapter 9 and on. The pain! Anyway, this was written while listening to this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4ABrV9mfaQ

The lights were blinding, flashing bright and casting dancing shadows on the walls, accentuated further by the bodies twisting and writhing on the actual dance floor. It hurt to look at. Ignis could feel a headache coming on. He never liked strobe lights. Never saw the point. The only thing they were good for was causing seizures. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t even be in the stupid club. His sole reason for being there was to find Noctis. He had it on good authority that the prince had ditched his attendants to run away with Prompto for a night on the town. Being that it was a Friday night and that Prompto and Noctis were both teenagers, and that Prompto had a secretly outgoing side, it was safe to say that they were at a party somewhere. It wasn’t unheard of for Noctis to get invited to such things, though the prince usually turned them down. Tonight seemed to be an exception.

 

With Gladio by his side, Ignis followed every rumor and possible sighting of the royal until they eventually found themselves outside a club on the other side of the city. The music could be heard on the opposite street, the bass pounding through the soles of their feet all the way to their chests until it felt like their heartbeats were syncing with the music.

 

“Never thought he had it in him,” Gladio said with a laugh. All Ignis could think of was where his Highness might have gotten the fake ID to get in and how much alcohol he had already imbibed.

 

Once inside, with bodies pressing close and more than one person leering at him, thoughts of date rape drugs were all he could think about. He had to find Noct and get them out of there.

 

Gladio, on the other hand, looked like he was having a great time. He winked at a few girls, making them swoon, and clapped Ignis on the shoulder. “If we split up we can find them faster,” he stated. Ignis reluctantly agreed and watched the bigger man saunter off, heading towards the bar.

 

Hmph. Traitor.

 

That left the advisor alone in a sea of people pressing uncomfortably close around him. He scowled. Most of the patrons looked like they were underage. He made a mental note to look into the security for places like this. It was with a heavy sigh that he pushed his way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for heads of blond or black hair. More than once he thought he had the right person, but the damn lights made the task all the more difficult.

 

Eventually making it to the middle of the dance floor, he was met with a wall of people. They were cheering and clapping along with the music. Ignis’ curiosity got the better of him. Pushing through to the front, his mouth fell open at the sight that greeted him, his glasses slipping down his nose.

 

There was Noctis and Prompto dancing the night away, back to chest and all but grinding on each other. Two other couples were dancing with them, but Ignis was focused on his charge. Noctis’ head was thrown back on Prompto’s shoulder, eyes closed, hips rolling to the beat of the drums and feet moving to the rhythm. Hands tangled in Prompto’s messy blond locks, his own hair damp with sweat, dark strands pressed to his forehead. His face was flushed pink, either from exertion or alcohol Ignis wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he couldn’t look away. Prompto’s hands were on Noct’s hips, fingers dipping into the waistband of his pants. His eyes were also closed, breathing heavy on Noct’s neck. He said something and Noct laughed, clearly breathless.

 

By the Six, they looked gorgeous together.

 

The song ended, the rate at which the lights flashed slowed down, and Prompto took a step back from the prince. Noctis turned to him and they shared some words and a smile before Prompto waved and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Noct on his own. The crowd closed in again, some girl walking up to Noct, most likely asking him to dance. Ignis felt his blood boil. Did she have no propriety? Had she not witnessed the enticing display Noct and Prompto had just put on? Clearly the prince was already taken, and while that thought hurt something fierce, Ignis would not let his prince’s happiness be compromised. As a much slower song started up, Ignis shoved his way through the crowd, fully intending to simply tell the girl that Noct was taken, but something came over him. He didn’t know if it was jealousy or possessiveness, but he sauntered up behind Noct and wrapped an arm around that trim waist, causing the younger man to jump. He flashed a smirk at the surprised girl.

 

“He’s already promised me a dance,” he said. Noct turned his head to gawk at him. The girl took the hint and, with blushing cheeks, disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Ignis!” Noct turned to face him and Ignis let him go to let him do so. For a moment, Noct actually looked disappointed, but the older man chalked it up to a trick of the flashing lights. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to find you,” Ignis shouted over the music. “No one has heard from you since you left school.”

 

Noct scowled. “So you’re just keeping tabs on me?”

 

No!” Ignis sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was already growing damp with sweat from the heat of the club and his shirt was clinging to his back. “I just… I was worried.”

 

Noct smiled. “Aw. That’s sweet.”

 

Ignis shook his head. “Next time call if you’re going out.”

 

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom.” His cheeks were still flushed a pretty shade of pink, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted slightly as he panted. He looked exquisite and Ignis wanted nothing more than to pull him close again, to feel what Prompto must have felt pressed to the royal. He sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“Don’t…” He exhaled shakily. “Don’t call me that. Not tonight.”

 

Noctis tilted his head in question, concern washing over his features. “Why? Are you okay? Jeez, if I’d have known you’d be this upset I would have said something.”

 

Ignis shook his head. “No, it’s not-”

 

“Its fine,” Noct cut him off. “Let me go find Prompto and you can take us home. Sound good?” He was already starting to walk off.

 

Ignis felt terrible. He wasn’t here to ruin Noct’s fun, he just wanted to know where he was and that he was safe. Gladio clearly wasn’t too worried, so Ignis felt he shouldn’t be either. Mind made up, he grabbed Noct by the wrist and pulled him back, the younger man tripping over his own feet. Ignis caught him around the waist and held him close. He managed a soft smile. “How about one more song? I did say you owe me a dance.”

 

Noct’s face was bright red, but he smiled cheekily. “You did, didn’t you?” He wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck, pressing as close as their clothes would allow. It felt good to hold Noct in his arms. “I guess I can spare a dance.”

 

The older man’s hands fell to Noct’s hips. He squeezed them gently. “You’re under no obligation to indulge me,” he said cautiously, moving his feet.

 

“I want to,” Noct said. He ran his hands through Ignis’ hair. “This is perfect.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Ignis said. Noct looked disappointed so Ignis continued, throwing caution to the wind. “Perfect would be if you let me kiss you.”

 

Noct’s eyes widened. For a moment, Ignis wondered if that had been too forward and nearly retracted his statement and apologized, but Noct surged up on his toes and pressed soft lips to Ignis’ own. His eyes closed instantly, kissing back hard and holding the younger man tighter to him. There were a few catcalls from the people standing closest to them, but they ignored it. Noct had a tight grip on his hair and Ignis’ hands smoothed back to grab the youth’s ass. Noct moaned and Ignis pressed him impossibly closer. Noct bit his lip as they pulled apart, earning a groan in return. “Gods, why haven’t we done that before?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“Because it’s inappropriate,” Ignis breathed in reply. “I just so happen to not care at the moment.”

 

The prince laughed at that. “I like this side of you,” he said, warm breath fanning Ignis’ lips.

 

“Yes, well don’t get used to it. I’m sure I’ll have a crisis in the morning.” Ignis smiled as Noct laughed again. He kissed him again. “Until then, continue to dance with me?”

 

“I think we can stay for another song,” Noct conceded with a smile. Ignis held him close as they swayed together under the flashing lights and pounding music, kissing him once more.

 

At the bar across the room, Prompto raised his glass in a toast to Gladio as they shared conspiratorial smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a drabble?
> 
> Come join my cat and I on tumblr: [cuddlefishkad](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
